All The Right Reasons
by Calico
Summary: Hiccup wants his wedding to Astrid to be perfect, but when has anything ever gone right for him?


**A/N: This was written in response to a story request on my DeviantArt account by paxtofettel:**

**_Can I see a fic about Hiccup and Astrids wedding ( like before, during and after)_**

**_saucy parts are optional_**

* * *

_You know as well as I do that life in Berk isn't easy for anyone. We could be woken up at any moment by the angry cries of dragons, choking on the raging fires they left behind when they took any food they could haul away. Then there's the weather that devastates our island for months on end. Attempting to raise crops and livestock on what is essentially a floating mountain, or being separated from other people by no less than a day's travel by boat._

_No, for any Viking living here is a challenge. For me, however, the challenges just seemed to go on and on. I could always imagine the things I wanted to do, but putting them to practice never went according to plan. That's why I started to develop tools to do them for me. But even they seemed to have a dismally low success rate. Failure isn't really an option for Vikings, and what was I but a walking failure?_

_All I ever wanted was just to have that one great moment, that instant where everyone nodded and said, "Yeah, he belongs here." Not too much to ask, is it? To just have my dad smile at me instead of scowl or to be noticed by, well, by someone?_

_Of course being from Berk I've always thought that one moment would involve killing a dragon. Really that's all anyone thinks about; we even had this class devoted to nothing but dragon killing. So even though no one believed me, I did hit a Night Fury at the last raid, and there, finally, after so many failures, was my chance to prove myself, just laying there powerless and vulnerable. I could have done it. I should have done it._

_I didn't._

_Just one more failure added to the pile. But the irony of it all is that I learned more in not killing a dragon than I ever did in training to kill them. And that's when things started getting weird. That's when people started paying attention to me instead of just dismissing me. They started talking to me instead of yelling at me. They started laughing with me instead of at me. The whole village took notice, even my jerk cousin and the twins. They were impressed and flocked around me like moths around a flame. It should have felt good in theory._

_But it was for all the wrong reasons._

_They wanted a dragon killer. I already knew what I wasn't. I still wasn't sure exactly what I was, but killing dragons was right out of the picture._

_The only person who didn't notice me was you. Well you did notice just not in a good way. The other kids teased you and called you jealous. I'm sorry about that. Even if they were right, who could blame you? Sure you were scary and you yelled a lot, but you were genuine. You knew exactly what you wanted, and you knew when something was wrong. Can't help but admire that. I don't think I could have forgiven myself for deceiving you anyway._

_I never intended to come in first in training. I mean, sure my dad was finally proud of me in a way he had never been before, and yeah, the whole village was there to cheer me on. But it was all just another lie. I didn't want to beat you, and I certainly didn't want to kill a dragon. In a way it was a relief, though. It made me make the first real decision of this whole strange ordeal, even if that decision meant leaving everything behind. Thank the gods it didn't come to that. You found out, and sure you were angry. Okay, furious. I've got the bruises to prove it, but maybe I did deserve them. But once we were in the air and Berk was behind us you opened your eyes. You saw what I did; you saw just how wonderful this creature is, that he's not a mindless killer anymore than we are. You understood, and if you could – if that one Viking that took all of this more seriously than any of us understood – maybe everyone else could as well._

_Tomorrow will be the real test, good or bad, but no matter what happens, the lying will be done with. Maybe we can change our world just a little. Maybe a lot._

_I can still feel where you kissed me. I know it was probably nothing more than a friendly gesture, but it meant a lot. Your support means a lot, because it's for all the right reasons now. I'm only writing this letter in case something really bad happens, and, gods willing, you'll never read it, but if you do, I want you to know that, well, that you're special to me. I'd hoped that we could get to know each other better, but if not…thank you, at least, for giving me this chance._

_Your friend,_

_Hiccup_

))))((((

"Son?"

Hiccup jumped in his seat as he crumpled the parchment against his chest. "Hey. Hi, Dad."

"Are you just about ready? Even though it's your big day, you can't ask the whole village to wait forever for you." Stoick smiled slyly under his massive beard.

"I, um, was just gathering up these last few things. You know my journals and, uh sketches. I didn't want to leave them behind."

Stoick made a noise as he poked a finger at the stack of leather-bound tomes. "Still never understood why you liked scratching in these things so much anyway."

Hiccup shrugged. "I like keeping track of my thoughts."

With a chuckle, Stoick reached up and messed his son's hair. "That's your problem. Too many thoughts."

"Dad!" Hiccup groused shrinking away, trying to pat his hair back into place. "Not today, come on!"

The Viking chief was still laughing to himself as he walked out the door. "Five minutes!" his voice echoed after him. "You don't want her coming here to drag you out, do you?"

Hiccup couldn't help but smile. He could think of worse fates than being dragged out of the house by a beautiful Viking warrior. Alone again, he was able to concentrate on the parchment. Those runes carefully set down so long ago, pouring his heart out in a letter he never intended the subject to read. He'd forgotten all about it, about writing it while overwhelmed with the fear that he'd become a toasted dragon treat the next morning, about carefully writing her name on the outside and leaving it stuffed in his journal with the hope that it would be found and delivered to her on his demise. He wasn't sure what to do with it now: show it to her and laugh about it? Destroy it? Undecided and with far greater concerns looming ahead, he carefully refolded it and placed it in his vest, taking just a moment to touch the fine metal ring already inside the pocket, and then stood, gathering up all the journals from his desk. With one last glance around the now-empty room he felt a small pang of regret at saying goodbye to his childhood home for good. The rest of his possessions had already been transported to his new house awaiting his arrival for when the feasting had come to an end.

At the bottom of the stairs his father stood tall and proud, arms crossed over his chest, Spitelout and Gobber flanked either side of him. Snotlout was sitting in a chair behind them scraping beneath his nails with the tip of a dagger. Although things between them had become cordial, Hiccup wouldn't have minded if his cousin had skipped this gathering altogether.

"What do you have there?" Gobber asked, pointing with the hook currently serving as his left hand.

"Books. Journals. Can someone get them to the house?"

"Yep," Gobber agreed cheerfully, taking the bundle from his arms. The three men looked at Hiccup expectantly.

"Okay. Uh, thanks. Where's Toothless?"

"Outside," Stoick replied. "Ack set up a fish feast in the square to keep all the dragons occupied."

"Oh," Hiccup said sadly. "I kind of, I mean, I think he should be there, you know?" Gobber and Stoick shared a look. "He's really the reason this is all happening anyway," Hiccup tried explaining with a weak laugh. "And, he's my best friend."

Stoick shrugged. "Suit yourself. We'll swing by and get him on the way."

"Good. Great." He ran a hand through his hair nervously without realizing it sending several spikes shooting up. Everything should have been happening quickly now, but things seemed to be at a standstill and the three men were still staring pointedly at him. "Do I have something on my face?" Hiccup asked self-consciously, wiping his hand over his cheek.

"They want to give you the Talk, idiot," Snotlout called from his perch, finally finished with his nail care and was now leaning the chair back against the wall on two legs with a smug smile.

Hiccup paled and swallowed hard. "T-talk?"

"Yes, son, now why don't you have a seat?" Hiccup groaned as he took the free chair his father had gestured towards. "Tonight will be your first time with a woman. We're here to give you advice. So things don't go too badly." Spitelout and Gobber nodded enthusiastically.

"No. Oh, no. Please. I don't need this."

"Oh?" Stoick asked as his face darkened.

"I mean it's not like we haven't already done stuff!" The chief's eyes narrowed dangerously. "No, not that stuff! Some-some other stuff. Well, just a little bit, not much at all. Really, uh, just kissed a few times? I mean, maybe once. I think," Hiccup demurred weakly at his father's withering gaze. "I swear I can't even remember what she looks like!"

"Hiccup…"

"Dad, come on this is Astrid we're talking about. If I do something wrong she'll let me know. There will probably be bruises even." He tried grinning to deflect the subject.

"Son, it's going to hurt."

"Yeah, well, it usually does, but she's getting better about it."

"I mean it's going to hurt her."

"What?" Hiccup's jaw fell open. He looked among the three men as each nodded sagely. "But-but I don't want to hurt her!"

"I'm sorry, that's the way it has to be. You need to be prepared for it."

"Prepared? _I_ need to be prepared?"

"They sometimes…react badly."

"Had scratches on me back so deep they didn't heal for a month," Gobber commented with a grin. Spitelout grunted in agreement.

Hiccup jumped up and slapped a hand to his forehead. "You're just telling me this now?"

Snotlout cackled wildly from across the room. "Going to be the shortest marriage in Viking history: wedding one day, funeral the next!"

Hiccup pointed at him, seething in anger. "You-you do not get to talk about my wedding night! Why are you even here? Why is he here?" he exclaimed to the men around him. His heart was racing and his breathing had become shallow and pained.

"Hiccup, son, you need to calm down." Stoick took him by the shoulders and shook him. "It's not as bad as it sounds. You just need to be patient and gentle."

"Patient? Gentle?" he repeated numbly.

"Yes. And realize she knows this as well."

"She does?"

"Yes. She's going to be your wife. This is only the first of many challenges you'll face together. Remember that."

"And hold her after," Gobber interjected with a raised finger. "They like that."

"If he even still has his arms!" Snotlout heckled.

"Dad!"

"Spitelout," Stoick said with a sigh.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go, boy. We'll have some mead beforehand."

"Aw, but Dad it's just getting good!" Spitelout ignored him and ushered his son out quickly.

Hiccup's shoulder slumped as the door closed behind them. "Why can't anything go right for me?"

"Oh, cheer up, Hiccup," Gobber encouraged. "No matter what happens, it can't be as bad as what happened to your father…"

"Gobber," Stoick growled in warning.

Hiccup's eyes lit up as he looked to the blacksmith. "What happened?"

"Well let's just say I've never seen Stoick run so fast in his whole life."

"That's it," Stoick said, taking Gobber by the arm and leading him out the door, shutting it firmly before the other man could get another word out. Letting out a deep breath, Stoick went to the wall and took down a sword. "This was the same one I gave to your mother," he said as he held it out. His voice became heavy with emotion. "She would have been so proud of you today. Every day. Just like I am."

Hiccup reached out and took the sword from his father. "Thanks, Dad," he replied feeling an uncomfortable swell in his chest.

The two men regarded each other for a few moments, Hiccup shuffling his feet anxiously, before Stoick clapped his hands together and said, "Well, then, let's not keep your bride waiting any longer."

"Right. Yes. That would be bad."

They exited the home and surveyed the now-deserted village, all residents no doubt already waiting at the sacred clearing. From the center of town Hiccup saw Gobber trotting towards them, a fish held in his right hand which he waved energetically over his head while Toothless followed behind making every attempt to snap the fish from the man's hand. "Here you go, Hiccup," Gobber called out when he had reached them. "One Best Dragon at your service!"

Toothless, finally noticing Hiccup, gave an indecisive whine as he looked from the young man to the fish and back. Finally he snapped his head forward to claim his tasty prize before quickly scampering to Hiccup's side.

"Hey there, Bud!" Hiccup greeted warmly. "Big day today: Astrid's going to become part of the family."

Toothless finished his treat with a loud smack of lips and then slid his tongue up the side of Hiccup's face, leaving behind a trail of dragon spit and fish oil and causing his hair to stick straight up. "Aw, Toothless, really that's…nice," the boy said trying to keep the look of disgust off his face as he attempted once again to settle his hair back to a semblance of order as Toothless looked particularly pleased at his handiwork.

Stoick laughed jovially and slapped Hiccup on the shoulder. "He just wants you to look perfect."

"Yeah, that's not happening today."

The three men and single dragon walked in companionable silence to the clearing where the entire village had indeed gathered. The large crowd parted at their appearance, leaving an open corridor to the altar. As Hiccup made his slow and self-conscious march through the sea of well-wishers, hands periodically shot out to pat him on the shoulder and voices of encouragement raised through the air. He could have sworn he heard something entirely inappropriate screamed from the back by the Thorston twins. When he had reached his destination, Stoick and Gobber slipped into the front of the crowd leaving Hiccup with only Toothless, the elder, and a large sow who squealed in alarm as Toothless plopped down next to her with a grin.

As the minutes ticked on, what little was left of his reserve began to fade away. He gripped the sword in his hand as sweat gathered along the back of his neck. With a quiet croon of concern, Toothless slipped his head beneath Hiccup's arm, allowing the young man to lean on him in support. The elder stood at the altar, clutching her staff and smiling knowingly. The air around him buzzed with chatter from the attendees. Hiccup hated being the focus of so much attention. He fidgeted and absently scratched Toothless behind the ear as his father's ominous warning about the wedding night grew louder and louder in his thoughts. For one frightening moment he considered hopping onto Toothless and escaping altogether.

Suddenly, though, the murmuring crowd went silent and he jerked his head up excitedly. The crowd had once again parted and Hiccup gulped as he watched Astrid walk towards him with her father at her side. She was wearing a simple dress of cornflower blue with her hair long and loose around her face and a crown of flowers the same color as her dress adorning her head. It took his breath away at just how beautiful she looked. He realized he had never seen her hair unbound before, but more importantly that after this day he would be the only person with the privilege of seeing it like that. The pride nearly choked him and he started sputtering and coughing as she joined him at the altar.

Toothless poked at his chest curiously and Astrid looked worried. "Hiccup?" she whispered. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," he said attempting to take a clean breath. "It's good. Let's…let's do this."

Gothi, the elder, raised an eyebrow at him, but then signaled that Hiccup and Astrid's father should exchange the dowry and the bride-price as had been arranged per contract in mid-summer. Hiccup's cheeks flared red as he glanced at Astrid while putting the hefty coin purse, which was technically hers, into his vest pocket, but her face was serene and he tried to make himself relax. Gothi then went about her business of invoking the gods and goddesses to the clearing to bless the union, offering the pig in Freyja's name and then declaring it holy. Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief, even though a live sacrifice had not been made on Berk for years.

He jumped as Gothi began shaking a clutch of branches and spraying everyone in the immediate vicinity with a liquid mixture of crushed fruits and spices to confer the blessings of the gods on them. Hiccup raised a hand and wiped the droplets from around his eyes. Seeing Astrid doing the same thing, the young couple began giggling happily leaning together close enough for their fingers to brush against each other. Gothi cleared her throat impatiently to regain their attention. She nodded to Hiccup, who lifted the sword up and presented it to Astrid, reciting the words he had memorized about it being his family's heritage that he was placing it in her charge to hold for their son; he took a breath upon finishing, grateful that he managed to get through without stumbling noticeably. It was almost absurd to even think about: they would have a son who would some day present this very sword to his own bride.

He began to grin at the thought, which caused Astrid to smile so beautifully in return. His thoughts of their future offspring only brought to mind having to create said offspring and his grin immediately faded. Thankfully Astrid had already turned away to retrieve the sword that her father was carrying. She presented it to Hiccup gracefully and with the calmest, most sincere voice told him how he was being gifted with her guardianship, and that the sword was a symbol of his protection over her. Hiccup had to bite the inside of his lip as he watched her eyes and the unspoken acknowledgement of how much dragon dung that sentiment was.

Then, each with a sword in hand, Gothi instructed them to exchange their rings. For a heart-stopping moment, Hiccup thought he had forgotten his ring. He looked at Toothless who _mrrred, _sympathetic but unhelpful, then to his father, who discreetly patted the right side of his chest. Hiccup frowned, and stuck his hand down the pocket inside his vest, pushing aside the coin purse and digging his fingers towards the bottom desperately. Finally he touched the metal circlet and fished it out.

Astrid stood patiently as Hiccup lifted the ring out and slipped it over the sword's hilt. He presented the hilt to her and she retrieved it, slipping it onto her finger. Then she placed the ring she had brought onto the hilt for Hiccup to take. When he, too, was wearing a ring, they joined hands over the hilt and made vows to each other of respect and honor and duty.

Gothi was about to bring the ceremony to a close when Hiccup impulsively spoke up. "I love you, Astrid." Her eyes widened in response and she smiled at him while Gothi frowned at his disregard for tradition, but Hiccup didn't care. At no time during the ritual had they actually acknowledged the very reason for being there in the first place. "I am going to always love you and care for you and make you as happy as possible for the rest of my life. In front of our family and friends and the gods themselves, I swear this to you."

The crowd murmured at his bold declaration of feeling. While it was no secret how the young couple felt about each other, such a public announcement of love at a rite that was nothing more than a binding of a contract was unheard of.

Gothi chuffed in dismay, but Hiccup ignored her as he could only focus on Astrid's beautiful face and the look of complete happiness that filled it. Without thinking, he leaned forward and kissed her, wanting to share with her the most magnificent moment of their lives.

"Gah!" Gothi exclaimed. "Be gone, all of you. Feast and drink till you're as large as this sow!"

A great cheer went up from the crowd, which immediately dispersed for the Meade Hall, completely ignoring the kissing couple who still had not paused for breath.

))))((((

Vikings had never needed much excuse to make merry and those days that celebrations were called for were embraced with a determination that was only outmatched by their willingness to battle. The great hall that had been carved out of the very mountain the village was built upon overflowed as every member of the village wished to honor the young married couple and pay their respects to the chief. Mead and ale flowed unendingly as venison and pork and fish and poultry were consumed in vast quantities.

Hiccup's mug was never allowed to be emptied for longer than a heartbeat, and all the partygoers took turns encouraging the new husband to drink, an activity that he had no real experience with prior. Music rang loudly in his ears and he dizzily watched raucous and energetic dancing around him. Well-wishers frequently stopped by to offer words of encouragement or advice, though he could barely hear them, and would only nod and smile in return and then share a toast with them. Occasionally Astrid would touch his thigh and lean close making his heart race and his lips twitch, but the whole day sunk into a dream-like quality of noise and drink, and he was losing faith in his own senses, even as he laughed uproariously at the sight of Snotlout and Tuffnut recreating the wedding ceremony with pantomimed exaggerations and a less than flattering impersonation of him. He laughed even harder at the sound of the mug Astrid launched at Snotlout's head hitting its mark.

As the sun descended into the western horizon, the crowd began to thin, though the noise seemed ever louder to Hiccup's ears. He had lost track of Toothless who had spent the better part of the day hanging from the rafters surveyed the activities with large eager eyes. He tried asking his father where Toothless had gone, but the words seemed to fall out of his mouth unspoken.

"It's all right, son," Stoick assured him with pat on the back. "It's time."

Hiccup just shook his head and rubbed his bleary eyes, and then turned to pose the same question to Astrid, but she wasn't in her chair anymore. " 'strid?" he asked while gazing around the hall, but the torchlight blinded him to the shadows and he found that he couldn't see any of the faces.

"Let's go, Hiccup," he heard as a large hand grabbed his arm.

"Where's Astrid?" he managed to get out as his father led him through the massive doors. Cool evening air hit his flushed cheeks, causing him to sigh in relief.

"That's where we're going."

"Going home?" Hiccup suddenly found himself face down in the path and despite the ringing in his ears that sounded like the band from the Hall had relocated inside his head, he could still hear his father's exasperated sigh as he lifted the young man back to his feet.

"Yes. Going to _your_ home. To be with your wife."

"Wife?" Hiccup glanced down with a frown and saw a streak of mud across his tunic. He lifted his hands to try to brush it off, but was unable to actually find his chest.

"Yes, wife. It's your wedding night."

"Wha-? Wedding?" Something tickled the back of his mind like a butterfly, but it quickly vanished as his stomach heaved painfully. He took two steps and bent over as what little food he had managed to eat made the return trip into the Bjornnson's garden.

"Hiccup!" Stoick cried, yanking him upright. Hiccup blinked for a second and then belched loudly.

"S'rry," he muttered, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth.

"Odin, help me." The chief looked to the stars with a shake of his head and then back to Hiccup. "This is important, son. Your marriage won't be legal if you don't consummate it."

"Oh, uh, yeah," Hiccup said as a small light of recollection broke through the fog. For some reason the village started spinning around him. "Bu-but you said I had to hurt her. I don' wanna hurt her."

Stoick groaned and gripped Hiccup by the shoulders with a firm shake that only made the ground and the sky swap places. Hiccup's knees buckled but his father's hands prevented him from dropping. "Listen to me: forget what I said. It's not as bad as what I made it seem - "

"But what Gobber said - "

"Son, you know better than to listen to Gobber. I just told you what my father told me, but..but I forgot that you're not me. You're…_you_. Just go in there and do what comes naturally. Be yourself. I-I have faith in you, Hiccup."

"Um, thanks."

Before he knew it, his father had spun him around to face an open door and then pushed him through it. The room had a roaring fire in the hearth providing ample light and far too much heat for his liking. Hiccup blinked unsurely as several women passed him as they exited the home, one of which was Ruffnut, who cheerfully swatted him on the butt. The last in line he recognized as Astrid's mother. She gave him a curt smile and a kiss on the cheek. There was a soft thud as the door was closed, and Hiccup realized he was alone.

"Hiccup?"

Well, not completely alone. He looked around unsurely looking for the source of the voice, only to spot a bed against the opposite wall with a blonde vision in an ethereally white gown sitting on the edge. "Hiccup?" the vision said again as he squinted to clear the image.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he said, "Astrid. I thought I'd lost you!"

With a frown of confusion, she rose and walked towards him. He decided to meet her half-way, only to trip on the chair that had mysteriously materialized in his path.

"Hiccup!" Astrid cried out as she reached out and prevented him from hitting the floor.

He immediately threw his arms around her and hugged her close until she forcibly peeled his arms off her. "I can't breathe," she said with a frown. Her lips were a beautiful rosy tint and he leaned into them for a kiss, but it didn't last long as she pushed away, a look of disgust painted on her face. "Did you throw up?"

"Umm, yeah. There were cabbages, and I think a pumpkin…" He pointed in a random direction.

"You're drunk!"

"Lil' bit," he agreed, holding his thumb and forefinger together.

"I don't believe this!" She sighed and placed a hand on her forehead. "This is our wedding night."

"I'm fine. Really. I promise. Tot'lly fine."

He shuffled across the room, shedding his vest and tunic before plopping down on the bed. With a sigh Astrid walked over, grabbing a bowl from the bed table and thrusting it towards him. "Wash," she commanded.

"'kay," he said meekly and dipped his hands into the cool water. The first attempt landed wholly on the floor causing him to giggle in response. The second time, he splashed the water onto his face and through his hair. Then he scooped a handful into his mouth, swished it around and spit it back out, smiling at Astrid in the hopes that she would be pleased with the successful completion of her request.

As she placed the bowl back he fiddled with the straps of his prosthesis letting it slide to the floor with a clunk, and then lifted the bedcovers to lie down. He felt Astrid climb in next to him and her hands touching him, but his eyes had fallen shut and would simply not open.

"Hiccup?" Her voice was insistent in his ear, but the day had been long and exhausting, and the bed was too comfortable and soon everything just faded away.

))))((((

Astrid couldn't believe he had done this to her. After yelling, shaking, and seriously considering evening out his legs with her axe, she had finally settled on the bed next to him in dismay, though sleep wouldn't even come because he was loudly snoring in her ear.

She supposed he couldn't be held completely accountable; he had never drank much beyond a single weak mead with meals, and she knew for a fact that Snotlout and Tuffnut had slipped him a few mugs of the heavy ale they often drank. Her own head was still pounding from imbibing more than she was used to, but she also knew when to stop.

As the minutes and hours ticked by, her anger gave way to worry. An unsuccessful wedding night would be cause for immediate dissolution of the union with both of them suffering uncounted humiliation. They would have to lie about it, insist they had performed an act neither of them was familiar with outside of whispered speculations from their friends and vague encouragements from their families. She turned her head to watch her new husband sleep, disappointment and sadness washing over her. She had been so excited that morning with the knowledge that they would finally discover each other fully and completely.

He gave a sharp snort and shifted, draping one arm across her face. Finally fed up, Astrid gave a frustrated groan, shoved the arm aside roughly, and then got out of bed. She poured herself some of the honeymoon mead and sipped at it sadly before deciding to shake off the melancholy once and for all. She was a wife now, and letting this minor setback hang a pall over their entire marriage was simply not going to happen. She wouldn't allow it.

Noting the discarded garments Hiccup had left, she quickly picked them up with the intention of depositing them into the wash basket, but the vest had an unexpected weight to it. Frowning in curiosity, she inspected the inner pocket and retrieved the sack of coins her father had given Hiccup for her dowry. With a rueful smile she thought to herself that at least she wouldn't be totally destitute if the marriage failed before it had even begun. She leaned over to set the sack on the table and glanced in surprise as something else slipped out of the vest and floated to the floor.

She retrieved the folded piece of parchment intending to place it with the sack, but as the candlelight flickered across the surface she saw her name was written across the outside in careful strokes. Her eyes darted from Hiccup back to the parchment as she opened it and saw that a letter had been penned in his hand inside. She wondered what he could need to tell her in writing and sat down on the bed's edge close to the candle so she could read it.

It was confusing at first, talking about dragon attacks and training that hadn't happened in several years, but then she chuckled softly to herself as she reached the end and realized the true purpose of the note, though she couldn't fathom why he would be carrying such a thing around for their wedding. Upon finishing it she felt a bittersweet rush of nostalgia about those days, the last days of being afraid of dragons. A flush of shame came over her cheeks as she remembered mistreating Hiccup, how her jealousy and misunderstanding had enraged her so much. She often wondered how he could forgive her for that and felt eternally grateful that he had.

A groan from behind pulled her from her thoughts and she turned to see him rubbing at his eyes and then looking around the room in blatant confusion.

"Where am I?" he muttered, and while not spoken with perfect diction, it definitely lacked the drunken slurring of before.

"Your new home, but you're lucky you're not waking up out in the yard!" she said far more sternly than she actually felt.

"Astrid!" he said in surprise as he looked at her. "Hi. You…we're…" She nodded. "Oh no! Was it terrible? I'm so sorry. I didn't want it to be bad, but Dad said it would hurt and I just didn't want to hurt you and…why am I still wearing my trousers?" he asked peeking beneath the covers.

"Nothing happened."

"What?"

"You came in drunk and passed out. Nothing happened."

"Oh." He frowned thoughtfully, probably unsure whether to be pleased or not.

Taking advantage of his silence, she held up the parchment. "When were you going to give me this?"

"Huh?" he said squinting at her hand, then as realization dawned on him he made a grab for it, but she easily held it out of his reach. "It's nothing. I was going to burn it." He reached for it again but she pushed him back.

"Why?"

Shrugging, he said, "It's stupid. I just found it this morning and stuffed it in my pocket. I never meant for you to read it."

"Well it's addressed to me and I want to keep it?"

His eyes narrowed. "Why?"

She smiled. "Because it reminds me of how brave you were to walk into that arena alone. And because that's the day I started to fall in love with you. This is really the best wedding present I could have had."

"Oh," he said simply, and then he gripped her hand and said sincerely, "I'm sorry I ruined our wedding night."

"It is still technically our wedding night," she told him squeezing his hand back.

"It is?"

"Yes, it is."

The parchment and vest slipped back onto the floor unheeded and were soon joined by her nightgown and his trousers.

* * *

**I am considering finishing it up with an M rated section. No guarantees ;)**


End file.
